The International Programme on Chemical Safety (IPCS) initiated in 1978 continues to function as a cooperative venture of three United Nations Agencies: The World Health Organization (WHO), the United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP), and the International Labour Organization (ILO). The Food and Agricultural Organization (FAO) collaborates with WHO in the Joint Expert Committee on Food Additives (JECFA) and the Joint Meeting on Pesticide Residues (JMPR). WHO continues to manage IPCS. The goal of IPCS is to assist Member States develop scientifically based chemical safety programmes. IPCS objectives are: (1) to evaluate scientifically for international distribution the effects of chemicals on human health and the environment, (2) to develop guidelines on exposure limits for chemicals in food, water and the general environment, (3) to develop methods and methodology that could produce internationally comparable results in assessing the risks from chemicals, (4) to coordinate laboratory testing and epidemiological and clinical studies when an international approach is appropriate and promote research on dose-response relations and mechanism of biological action of chemicals, (5) to develop know-how for coping with chemical accidents and promote effective international cooperation in this field, (6) to promote training and development of manpower in the field of chemical safety and (7) to promote technical cooperation between Member States on control of toxic chemicals. Over the next 3 years, utilizing staff and resources of national institutions, and in collaboration with IRPTC (UNEP) and IARC (WHO), IPCS will complete the evaluation of approximately 35-40 new chemicals for risks to human and the environment and update 6 previously published documents. Approximately 150 chemicals will be evaluated by JECFA and JMPR. International chemical safety data sheets on about 300 chemicals will be distributed. Development of methodology for risk assessment will continue and monographs prepared on: effects of chemicals on aging process; effects of chemicals on aged populations; integrated health risk assessments; approaches to establish role of chemicals in etiopathiogenesis of certain non-communicable diseases and toxicity of chemicals in malnourished and undernourished populations. A collaborative study on the utility of plant systems to detect mammalian genotoxins will be initiated and studies developed on laboratory tests for neurotoxicity and immunotoxicity. IPCS/IRRU and IRPTC will complete development and maintain computerized registry of chemicals being tested for chronic toxicological effects other than mutations and cancer.